Spiders
by Neko Kuroban
Summary: Ansem is a skilled weaver of lies.


**Title:** Spiders

**Series:** Kingdom Hearts

**Characters:** Ansem, Riku, mentions of Sora and Kairi.

**Notes: **Some content that may not be for the faint of heart. Please use your discretion. One shot. (Minor edits made 6/6/06)

**Spiders**

**Neko Kuroban**

You worship her.

You would revere that which she disdained if only because it caught her attention. You have done nothing but obsess over her since the first night. Her whereabouts are always the first question that flares past your pale lips. She fills your thoughts and your sweetest dreams, ensnares your mind, but even so...

You belong to me - and me alone.

Up until this point, you have been silent, surrendering just as I taught you. Whoever would suspect that force and pain could ever work far more rapidly on the mind of a child than limitless patience and reassurance? You bow (symbolically, of course; the chains that bind you do not allow for any physical movement) to the pain, within and without your body as well as in your fragile adolescent psyche. Now you flinch, drawing away as if the darkness sears your tender skin.

I know that it does.

You are all but completely average, boy. There is nothing remarkable about you, save for that downy, blood-stained hair stained with blood framing your beautiful, battered face and those miserable electric blue eyes.

Did you know that you shed tears in your sleep? Not just crying: you sob, shudder, gasp for breath like an indulged, pampered child. You know that dreams should never be the thing to make you cry - and certainly not when you have me to do it for you. Did you not yell, the first night you were here, that you were not frightened? The truth is self-evident: you are pathetic. A mange-ridden beast would be more worthy of being called my pet.

No. There you are wrong. You do not wish to protect her.

Stop protesting, pet. Have you never stopped to think? Have you never once wondered why you torture yourself with this? All that you crave is to be canonized as a martyr: pure, holy and virginal. (Although you might have been innocent once, there is no way you are pure now, littlest one.) You long to show off your scars, to boast about the agony through which you lived - all for _her_. You want to be the one to spirit her away in a glorious blaze, the flame of your glory burning hotter than any inferno of young romance.

I hope you realize what I already know: she will never be yours. She cannot stand your presence; she hates you with the intensity of all of the hells' fires. I can speak to her, you know. I can see into her mind the same just as I do yours. Precious, haven't you realized? I can do all of the same things to her as I do to you - do not fuss, pet, that sort of language does not become you.

...I am many things, boy, but illegitimate is not among them.

Settle. One would imagine, with the way you thrash and curse, that you enjoy the taste of your own blood.

So be it.

No, your shoulder was already dislocated. That friend of yours...Sora, is it? How could you forget what he did to you when it was _just_ the other night? He ruined your precious angel and when you confronted him... yes, dear pet. That was _exactly_ what happened. I am glad you remember now. I am sure it is painful for you to remember, but that _was_ how it happened. It hurt me to tell you that yesterday and the day before, but it was for your own good. It is important that you remember.

How many times have I told you that crying is a diversion for the weak?

Pathetic. How can anyone stomach you? Look in the damn mirror, boy! Do you really suppose that anyone - even yourself - would care if you lived or died now, Riku?

No, that is not your name, not anymore. You have no name. You are only what I say you are, boy, and that is worthless, insignificant nothing. Go ahead. You may cry now. All of this pain is strength entering your broken body. It hurts, does it? Would you enjoy striking me? I'm all but certain that you would like nothing more. You look as if you wish those shackles were not so heavy. You could get free if only you were not so...delicate.

It is quite all right that my touch is enough to break your thin bones. Yes, precious, it is. I cannot blame you for hating me, especially after what your family did to you. Oh. Have you forgotten this as well? That was how you arrived here, of course. Your father sold you.

No, little one. I am afraid that I never lie.

It was for a handful of copper. I left the coin purse for you to see just last night. I undid the chains so that you could examine it. Do you remember this? You counted every coin yourself - there were eighteen, correct? One for each year of your fleeting life.

No, you are not fourteen. How could you lose track of four entire years? You are eighteen years old. Say it for me a hundred times. Perhaps then it will brand itself in your mind.

I have tired of you for the moment, pet. I know that you have only done twelve, but continue your recitation. You know that I will go to great lengths to discover whether you do.

Before I go...I want to see you swallow something. You have not eaten in nearly five days, and that water has been stagnant for twice as long. The water is _not _making you ill, darling. You induced that nausea and delirium upon yourself.

...Good boy.

I will leave now, and I will be certain to give your blessing to your beautiful plaything for you when I go to visit.

There is no need to shout.

Remember, precious: do not fear the shadows.

The spiders are only kissing you goodnight.


End file.
